They All Fall Down
by DerrangedBlonde
Summary: Strange, near death occurences have been happening to the GW Boys since they moved into their new safe house. Hass the enemy found them? Or has someone amongst them turned against them? Either way... the boys are in trouble
1. Eerie New Residence

Disclaimer: Pfft I dun own 'em. You all know that! But I can and will control them to no ends BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Warnings: Alas, there will be death and lots of mystery and angst and whatnot Possibly some lemony occurrences. Who knows?  
  
Oh, this is loosely based off of Agatha Christie's book, And Then There Were None. But only in slight ways and nothing big, just so you know.  
  
They all fall down  
  
Part 1: Eerie New Residence  
  
By: DB  
  
"This safe house is creepy . . ." He said to himself as he brushed past the other boys.  
  
He wasn't exactly wrong either. It was the kinda house you saw in horror movies, with an eerie dank smell, white sheets all over the furniture, creepy pictures whose eyes seemed to follow you no matter where you were. They all were half expecting thunder to clap over head even though it was a beautiful day outside. The door slammed shut, causing everyone to jump.  
  
"Sorry guys," Quatre said quietly, "Didn't mean to shut it so hard, it just got stuck." He smiled sheepishly; the others rolled their eyes. Duo was inching towards the narrow staircase, looking at it warily.  
  
"Now why do I have thee feeling I'm going to break one of the stairs and tumble to my death.. Oh because THIS PLACE IS A DEATH TRAP!" He shouted at the rest of them, who weren't exactly disagreeing.  
  
"Look baka.. This is our save house, like it or no. So get used to it."  
  
"Pardon me for wanting to keep my spine intact, oh wondrous Perfect Soldier." He snickered as Heero shoved past him.  
  
"Sheesh," Quatre whispered to Trowa, "With the way they're acting, you'd never guess they were dating." He chuckled and Trowa cracked a smile.  
  
"I heard that Q!" Duo huffed, putting his hands on his hips. He quickly turned and bounded up the stairs after Heero, duffel bag in hand. Quatre rolled his eyes and looked over at Wufei, whom was grimacing.  
  
"You alright Wufei?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah.. It's just I don't like the feel of this place. It's giving ME Goosebumps." He said quietly, as if afraid someone would hear him. Quatre chuckled and patted his back.  
  
"Sokay, we'll be outta here in no time, ok?"  
  
"Sure." He forced a smile.  
  
~ A few days later, after the boys had settled in. ~  
  
"THERE'S NO TV!" Duo was shouting at the top of his lungs, everyone covered their ears as the braided boy shouted about the indignity and that he wouldn't be able to survive. Then the house went silent. Quatre peeked into the living room with Trowa not far behind.  
  
Duo was..  
  
He was.  
  
"Duo! I didn't know you could read!" Quatre teased. The braided boy looked up from the book he had and glared.  
  
"Of course I can read! Duh. How else could I be such a big fan of murder mysteries and the like?"  
  
"Ooh Murder mysteries? I thought you'd be more into other stuff."  
  
"Like what!? Porn!?" Duo raised an eyebrow, eyeing the blonde suspiciously and the boy's lover whom stood behind him.  
  
Quatre blushed furiously. "You said it not me." He smiled slightly and then ducked back into the kitchen, unloading groceries that Duo would probably devour in the next meal.  
  
"Why aren't you with Heero?" Trowa asked quietly.  
  
Duo blinked at him in confusion. "Did you just speak?" He grinned, teasing the emerald-eyed boy.  
  
"Yeah. answer my question . . . Please." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not upstairs with Heero because he yelled at me and said I was too loud and obnoxious and that he had to make sweet love to his laptop." Duo chuckled. "And he kicked me out." He shrugged. "That's all there is to it. Why do you ask, Tro?"  
  
"Just wondering.. I saw him not too long ago. He looked angrier than usual. Maybe you should go knock some sense into him, for our sake. I swear if he points his gun at me one more time, I'll take it and shoot him with it." Trowa cracked a smile, leaving Duo blinking in mild confusion and amazement.  
  
"You just broke your word quota for the month Tro." He shook his head smiling. "Go back and resume your make out session with Quat. I promise I won't peek." He chuckled and hopped off the couch, heading upstairs.  
  
"You said it." Trowa said quietly, going after Quatre.  
  
~  
  
The stairs groaned under Duo's weight. "Please don't break on me.. Please don't break on me." He repeated over and over as he climbed up the stairs. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief as he made it to the top of the staircase, intact.  
  
The hallway loomed before him, shadows dancing where the light from outside couldn't reach. Duo moved and tried to flip the light switch on but the swinging light bulb overhead didn't help much. "This hallway will be the death of me." He said nervously as he tried to tiptoe down the creaking hallway. His stomach lurched when he heard the floorboards crack. He bounded down the hallway and into His and Heero's room.  
  
Heero looked at Duo over his shoulder. For a second, Duo thought Heero was going to kill him. Duo smiled sheepishly. "Just checking up on you, koi." Duo said softly as he strode over to the bed where Heero was perched. Heero knew work wasn't an option with Duo in the room, so he gingerly closed his laptop and looked at the other boy.  
  
"I'm fine baka. Shouldn't you be playing pranks on someone? You know, plotting all our deaths or whatever you usually do?" Heero forced back the smile that wanted to surface.  
  
Duo threw his arms up in exasperation. "Plot your deaths?! Oh no. my plans have been discovered." Duo narrowed his eyes playfully and did his best Terminator voice. "And I will have to kill you now. You know too much." He inched forward, a dangerous glint in his eye. Heero grew slightly worried.  
  
"Duo?" Heero said feebly, definitely not liking the malicious glint in his koi's eyes. Then Duo crouched low and pounced on Heero, pinning him to the bed, grinning.  
  
"No talking, or else I kill you." He said before kissing Heero hard on the mouth. He broke the kiss, chuckling at the dreamy look in Heero's eyes. "Dead yet?" He poked Heero's nose and then the Perfect Soldier decided to play dead.  
  
Duo kissed him once more. "Wake up silly! I know you're faking." He grinned but Heero didn't move, didn't even breathe. "You can't hold your breath forever. And I want you to know. If you die. I don't care because I am a necropheliac!" He was sure Heero would crack a smile but still, he didn't move. Now Duo was panicking. "Come on Heero.. It's not funny anymore. I give! You win! Open your eyes now stupid." The braided boy shook him slightly and then buried his face in the crook of Heero's neck.  
  
Next thing he knew, his wrists were being grasped tightly in Heero's hands and he was being pinned on the bed. Heero smirked. "You called me stupid.." He leaned down over Duo, their lips centimeters away from each other. "And since I win. I get a prize.Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Duo tried to find the words but his train of thought went bye-bye as he stared helplessly into his koi's deep blue eyes. He decided in that moment that clothes were very, VERY evil.  
  
Heero smirked. "I'll take your silence as a yes . . . Know what I want?" He kissed Duo lightly and pulled away just as Duo began to respond. "Well?"  
  
"No." Duo squeaked out, squirming underneath Heero, trying to turn the tables.  
  
"I want." He kissed Duo's neck, biting at the skin a little, making duo whimper. "You.." He took Duo's lips in a rough, bruising kiss. "To." He smiled, playing his koi's braid. "Fix me lunch. I'm starving." He removed himself from Duo who was groaning in protest.  
  
"Heero! That so wasn't cool!" Every inch of Duo's body was aching for Heero's touch and was burning where he touched him last. Heero stood next to the bed, still fiddling with Duo's braid.  
  
"So? What're going to do about it?"  
  
Duo rose, cupping Heero's face with his hand, his other hand behind his back. Heero noticed the mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Duo.. What are you planning?"  
  
"Hm? Oh. nothing." He fingered the switch blade in his back pocket.  
  
"What are you going to do? I know that look." Before Heero could react, Duo had thrown him back onto the bed holding his favorite blade to Heero's throat. Their lips were dangerously close. "Oh. " He kissed Heero, his free hand deftly running over wherever he could touch on Heero's body. Once Duo was sure Heero was good and turned on, he broke the kiss, blade still pressed to his koi's throat. "I'm just going to go plot everyone's demise. you know.." He bit Heero's bottom lip lightly. "What I normally do." Duo put the knife back and was across the room before Heero could blink twice. Duo waved. "Later baka." He said grinning as he bounded downstairs to go eat.  
  
Heero was taking in heavy breaths. Now it was his turn for his body, namely his lower region, to ache. "You'll pay for that baka." He said quietly.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
A/N: Don't cha just hate it when you're left like that? Lol. J/k Yeah sounds like the boys aren't exactly appreciating the death trap that I---- I mean the docs moved them into ^_^ *hides Heero's email address. * Anyway! I don't know how many parts this fic will be. But I do know who dies and how and who the killer is and why they're doing it. ^___________^ (psst... Its relena!) HA yeah right, like I'd give the killer away! You people are silly! R&R! The more reviews I get, the better I make the fic!  
  
~ DB ~ 


	2. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: (--- SEE THAT?! Means I dun own them okie dokie? Okie dokie.  
  
They All Fall Down  
  
Part 2  
  
Accidents Happen  
  
~ The Next day ~  
  
Duo awoke to find his limbs entangled with Heero's as the boy continued to sleep. He smiled and pulled himself free. His heart softened a little when he saw Heero's still sleeping face.  
  
'Won't that look ever leave your face, koi? You always look so sad. Even when you're awake.' Duo thought sadly. 'Everyone else mistakes it as anger.. But it's sorrow that I see.' He sighed. 'We're dating and still you won't let me melt the lead around your embittered heart.' A beeping came from the side of the bed and Heero sat up.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and stretched while Heero clambered out of bed to go get his laptop. Duo threw on some clothes and threw Heero's clothes at him. "I swear you hands touch that machine more than they touch me." He said quietly. Duo glared at the machine and envisioned it blowing up.  
  
"Baka.. Don't be so jealous over a piece of equipment. Go and eat breakfast while I read this email."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and left the room. "I swear. one of these days I'll make it so you'll never see that stupid thing again." He whispered after he closed the door behind him.  
  
~ Downstairs ~  
  
Wufei was in the kitchen, making himself something to eat for breakfast before he went about his usual training.  
  
"So you do eat!" Duo teased as he scrounged through the refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah and you gorge.. Your point?" Wufei raised an eyebrow in annoyance as Duo continued to rummage through the fridge.  
  
"That you're human?" He said that with a smile as he stood up, arms loaded up with food.  
  
"Well, judging by how you eat, you must be inhuman." Wufei said quietly and went about, eating his toast.  
  
"I'm a growing boy! I need my nourishment."  
  
"I'd hate to find out how big you'll get.. I'm sure eating truck loads of food can't be good for you."  
  
"Aww. Wu-man I didn't know you cared about me!" Duo grinned brilliantly.  
  
"Pfft! You? I just don't want to get mistaken for you next meal and devoured, Duo-zilla." With that, he finished his toast and went back upstairs, leaving Duo with a large sandwich and an unguarded kitchen. Curiosity got the best of the braided boy and immediately he set off to snooping around the kitchen for no apparent reason.  
  
He looked under the sink and found the usual cleaning crap, ammonia and some rat poison and window cleaner and the list went on. "Sheesh for all this stuff, you'd think the house would be a lot cleaner." He mumbled to himself and then went back to eating after he found nothing of interest. Duo fixed himself a glass of milk to go with the sandwich and then he went to the dinning room and sat down his food and drink. Before he could sit down, someone called his name.  
  
"Duo."  
  
He turned around, knocking the glass over and wincing as it shattered, sending milk and sharp pieces of glass everywhere. He looked around for whomever called his name but no one was there. He sighed and looked down at the mess, then to his food, then to the mess again.  
  
"It can wait." He said nonchalantly, shrugging and sitting down in his chair. It wobbled and he heard a snap. The chair swayed back and forth, threatening to tip and send Duo out of the chair and on to the glass mess. Duo caught hold of the table and righted himself before he fell onto the glass mess.  
  
"Ok. maybe it can't wait.." He said as he carefully removed himself from the three-legged chair. After the mess was cleaned up, he looked back at his chair leg.. The snap wasn't exactly ordinary because it was cut halfway.. As if someone planned for that all to happen. Duo growled. "I really don't like it here." He whispered to himself.  
  
Two thoughts troubled him.  
  
'Why would someone try to hurt me? And why didn't anyone come down after the glass broke? This is too creepy.' He thought to himself. He and turned to leave when he saw a flustered little Quatre.  
  
"What happened? Are you ok?!" He panted. It looked as if he had taken a few laps around the house before he reached Duo. "I was in the shower and when I got out, I heard glass shatter. You aren't hurt are you?"  
  
Duo smiled, shaking his head. He slung his arm around Quatre and pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his damp hair. "Come on Squirt.. Let's go back upstairs and see if Heero has a new mission for us." He released the blonde and took his sandwich before heading towards the staircase.  
  
He turned around and realized Quatre wasn't following him. "Quat? Where are ya buddy?" Duo was slightly nervous. He turned back t the dining room and found Quatre wasn't there but a revealed hidden passageway was. Duo inched towards it.  
  
"Quatre!?" What was even more unnerving was.. The hidden passage was right behind his seat. And the seat in question, Duo found upon examination, was perfectly intact. "Q? Hello?!"  
  
The blonde emerged from the passageway. "Duo! Come look what I've found!"  
  
He eyed the blonde suspiciously. "How'd you find this thing?" He asked lowly.  
  
Quatre frowned. "I heard footsteps coming from behind the wall.. Then the door opened and when I looked, nothing." He shrugged.  
  
"Where does it lead?" Duo still couldn't shake the ominous feeling he was getting from staring down the dark hallway.  
  
"There's a split not too far down. On goes upstairs and one leads down. I figure the one upstairs leads into the attic and the other to the basement. Wanna go check it out?" Quatre strode forward and took Duo's hand in his own. "Come on, exploring is fun."  
  
Duo set his sandwich on the table and sighed heavily, hating to deny someone so. cute. "Sorry Quatre but maybe later. I've had enough excitement for the day. We'd better leave this alone. I'm getting bad vibes from it."  
  
Quatre chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Hey! I'm supposed to be the psychic one around here, not you silly. But if you don't want to now. then I guess that's fine." Quatre turned and shut the opened part of the wall. The passageway seemed to disappear from sight completely.  
  
"I really don't like this house. I'm going to go talk to Heero about seeing if we can be relocated."  
  
"Don't be paranoid. Nothing bad has happened! So there's no reason why we have to leave." Quatre blushed when he realized he was still holding Duo's hand. He released it and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Well. I'm still going. Wanna come with?"  
  
"Not really, but I'm going to go tell Trowa about the passage we found. So I guess I'll go with you most of the way." He smiled and set off.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and looked at his sandwich, not really hungry all of a sudden. "Hey Q! Wait up!" He snagged the food and put it in the fridge and left the kitchen, finding Quatre looking up the stairs, chewing on his lower lip.  
  
Duo snuck up behind him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, these stair scare the crap out of me too. But they're.. Relatively safe." Duo smiled and bounded halfway up the stairs, skipping every other one. "The faster you climb up, the quicker you get away from them!" He chuckled and then grinned like a madman as Quatre slowly made his way upwards.  
  
Right as Quatre was one step below Duo, the wood snapped and Quatre lost his balance. "Q!" Duo shouted and lunged to grab his hand with one of his own as the other grasped for the old railing. Luckily, he stopped Quatre from falling to his death.  
  
The small blonde righted himself and squeezed Duo's hand. "Thanks.. I would have broken my neck." He smiled weakly and took in heavy breaths.  
  
"Don't mention it." He helped the blonde skip the broken step. They climbed up the remaining six steps no problems. Quatre nodded, still a little flustered. "I'm going to go to Trowa now."  
  
Duo nodded and finally let go of his hand. "Later." He waved and watched Quatre go down the creepy hallway. Duo narrowed his eyes after the blonde was gone and returned to the staircase. He examined the broken stair and saw that it too, had been cut. "First me. then Quatre. Who's next?" He shook his head and went back to his room where Heero was frowning at his laptop.  
  
"Something wrong, Heero?"  
  
"The message from Doctor J. He said that their systems were hacked by an unknown enemy who must have been pretty good with computers to break into their systems. Anyway.. The location of our current spot might have been discovered but we can't leave because this house is all we've got." Heero sighed and averted Duo's gaze for a moment.  
  
"So the enemy could know where we are, and we can't leave because this death trap it's our last resort?! Oh just kill me now!" Duo threw himself onto the bed. "I nearly fell onto a bed of sharp glass and Quatre nearly tumbles to his death down the stairs and we can't leave this place!"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "Accidents happen baka."  
  
Duo opened an eye and looked at him. "This wasn't an accident. My chair leg was sawed through.. And so was the stair that I skipped over but Quatre happened to step on. OH! And I forgot to mention. there's a secret passageway down stairs!" Duo covered his face with his arms as he lay on his back. Heero sat on the pillows to Duo's right, frowning still.  
  
"You sure they were sawed through? Wouldn't that have taken a while?"  
  
"Could have been done while we all were asleep this morning."  
  
"The sawing would have woken me up." Heero said flatly and put his lap top aside.  
  
Duo frowned. "True. but when I got out of bed this morning, you didn't wake up.." Heero shrugged and rested his back against the headboard. "Heero, I'm really worried.. Can we please leave?" Duo sat up and crawled next to Heero, lying his head on his Koi's shoulder. Heero stiffened a little.  
  
"Orders are orders. We have to stay put."  
  
"Heero, if they ordered you to kill us all.. I'd bet you'd do it." Duo said in exasperation. Heero took hold of Duo's braid and fiddled with it.  
  
"Earlier. you said I touch my laptop more than you.. You really think it's true?"  
  
"Duh! Why else would I have said it?" Duo reached over to the nightstand and picked up his book.  
  
"What book is that?"  
  
"I dunno.. But its about these people who are invited to an island for some type of party or something and so far.." Duo frowned and counted in his head. "Two of them have died. One choked and the other one died in their sleep. What's awesome about it is. the all die the same way these little Indian dude does in a nursery rhyme. ..."  
  
End of Part 2  
  
A/N: Ooo Getting good, ne? Is the killer one of the outside enemies.? Or do you think this is an inside job? BTW the book Duo is talking about is in fact And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie. You all should go read it! Now! Get your butt outta your chair and go rob a bookstore or break into a library or something! (Or check it out or whatever)  
  
Duo: PSSST! (The killer is Rel.)  
  
:: Kicks Duo out:: You have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you go "Plot everyone's demise.? You know. what you normally do." Sheesh. Anyway. You can't trust them braided Bakas no matter how much of a bishie they are. :: Shakes head in disappointment.::  
  
Ok! Let's review what's happened  
  
Duo nearly had glass become a permanent part of his face We haven't seen Trowa at all in this part, though Quatre's yelling should have brought him out real quick. Quatre found a hidden passage way that "Just opened up" in front of him Duo happens to skip the exact stair Quatre broke Wufei shouldn't have been too far away when the glass shattered and still he did not check to see what happened.. BUT someone did call duo's name.  
  
All seems pretty fishy to me.  
  
I'll let you ponder on it.  
  
~ DB ~ 


	3. It Begins

They All Fall Down  
  
Part 3: It begins  
  
By: DB  
  
"Oh Trowa, I'm so worried! I almost just died! If Duo hadn't have saved me then I surely would have had a broken neck." The little blonde held his lover tighter if it was at all possible.  
  
"It'll be okay Little One. I'll protect you." Trowa buried his face in Quatre's hair, which was still a little damp.  
  
"Why didn't you come out to see if I was okay?" Quatre whispered.  
  
"I didn't hear you when you yelled. I'm sorry. I was listening to the radio with my headphones on. You saw me with them on when you came in, remember?" He said softly, rubbing the boy's back as he trembled slightly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. it's just this whole thing has me so flustered! I wonder if Duo was right when he said we should leave. This house is deteriorating."  
  
"Which is why it's a perfect safe house. No one in his or her right mind would come in here looking for us. They'd expect us to be in an apartment in the city, near all the crowds, where no one will see us. Just give this place one more chance Little One. I promise things will get better."  
  
"I hope so, for all our sakes. I hope so."  
  
~ Later, after lunch ~  
  
"Jeezy Creezy! *" He said to himself as he studied the rat that he had cornered. "You're one huge little devil! Come here!" He lunged, but missed the rat and hit the wall. "OW!"  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Heero asked quietly, watching from the stairs.  
  
"Me?" Duo asked innocently as he righted himself. The rat ran across the floor by his feet. He growled. "I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Duo pounced and found himself empty-handed. The rat seemed to mock him as it looked at him with those pupil-less red eyes. It made Duo shudder.  
  
"Listen, baka. Set out some food for him, douse it with rat poison and hope it eats the food. If you jump around like that, you'll get yourself killed. And we can't have that, now can we?" Heero smirked.  
  
Duo looked over at Heero, poking his two forefingers together. "But what if.um. someone eats the poisoned food?"  
  
"Who would be stupid enough to eat food they found lying around on the floor?"  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly and raised his hand. Heero rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Figures. Well.. Just do it and. stay away from the food, ok? You're the last one I want killed, baka." He smiled softly as Duo grinned. "I'm going back upstairs. Come get me when you're done, ok?"  
  
Duo nodded and bounded off to the kitchen.  
  
~ Later that day ~  
  
"Please?"  
  
Silence and then more typing.  
  
"No"  
  
"Aw come on!" the boy pleaded.  
  
The typing didn't cease.  
  
"Heero! Be nice!"  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Just five minutes?" Duo pouted, peering at Heero over the top of the Perfect Soldier's laptop. Heero glanced at him, the typing never stopping.  
  
"No."  
  
"But I wanna look at manga on Ebay!" He whined which caused Heero to growl. Duo grinned devilishly and took hold of the cords that connected into the back of Heero's laptop. "I'll do it."  
  
"You wouldn't." Heero said that as more of a threat than a simple statement.  
  
Duo's grin only grew wider, declaring he most certainly would unless he got what he wanted.  
  
"Baka." He growled, giving him a death glare that would melt steel. And then, all of a sudden, he grinned. Duo immediately did not like the look of pure evil that his lover was giving him.  
  
~ 45 minutes later ~  
  
A very smug Heero sat perched upon a bound and gagged Duo, whom was only wearing his boxers. Heero chuckled as Duo squirmed; trying to get out of the ropes his hands were bound in. "Good luck getting out, baka. " He heard a growl and chuckled some more as he continued typing. Duo squirmed some more. "If you're looking for your switch blade. it's in your back pocket of your pants." He laughed at the muffled shouting that followed. Heero had tossed his clothing out the window into the wild garden below.  
  
"Umph gophinmg touf kmillph mou! "(Roughly translated: I'm going to kill you) Duo shouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. but you gotta get out first."  
  
"Wamph armphm mou doumphing? (What are you doing)" Duo frowned as he tried to position his head so he could look at the laptop screen, but Heero hid it from view.  
  
"I am writing a reply back to the doc."  
  
"Omph. wmmhy maventph mou tmolph mhe mphothers amphout mhe mphamkers? ("Oh. Why haven't you told the others about the hackers?")  
  
"I don't want to worry them, that's why." He frowned and continued typing.  
  
"Pmhake phmis mphag mphoff moph phme!" (Take this gag off of me!)  
  
Heero chuckled. "Ok, ok." He reached over and untied the cloth Heero had used as a gag for the braided boy, freeing his mouth.  
  
"Thanks.You have a really bony ass! Did you know that?" Duo chuckled.  
  
Heero threw him a mischievous sidelong glance before adjusting his seating.  
  
"OW! Watch it! My spine doesn't appreciate being used as a coushin!"  
  
"I think I liked you better with the gag on...." Heero whispered before climbing off of Duo and closing his laptop, placing it at the side of the bed. Duo was squirming, trying to untie the ropes. Heero watched with mild interest but a passive face. Eventually the braided boy broke free and rubbed his wrists gingerly.  
  
He looked at Heero and half smiled. 'That look in his eyes. so sad. like he's being forced to do something he doesn't want to.' Duo scooted closer, cupping Heero's cheek in his hand. 'And since we got here. its gotten worse.' He smiled softly as Heero closed his eyes, leaning into the simple touch. 'Why.?'  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Trowa snuck up behind Quatre, whom was looking through the fridge, and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Ack! Trowa don't do that! Especially not in this scary house!" He chuckled nervously, trying to calm his heart as it raced in his chest. Trowa smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Deciding what we should have for dinner." Quatre smiled and kicked the refrigerator door closed.  
  
"You don't have to cook dinner, Quatre."  
  
"No. I want to. really." He smiled warmly. "I've got nothing better to do. Besides. it'll lighten everyone's moods a bit I think."  
  
~ Elsewhere ~  
  
Wufei had taken up searching the house head to toe for whatever it was that didn't sit right with him. Cautiously, he climbed down the stairs leading into the basement, flashlight in hand. Something scurried across his path, avoiding the light. He grimaced before pressing on further.  
  
The stairs were even more decayed than the ones leading to the second floor. The groan of each step, followed by multiple cracking sounds, was not highly appreciated by the Chinese boy. He jumped the last few stairs; a small cloud of dust appeared by his feet.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, shining the flashlight in suspicious looking areas. The basement was barren except for a few items scattered about. Dusty white sheets clung to the mysterious items and no matter how curious he was, he didn't want to disturb the relicts. One, however, loomed in his path. It was far bigger than he was.. And resembled a large man draped in a sheet, one arm raised, the other extended towards him. He reached out, grabbing the sheet gingerly..  
  
He pulled and was greeted by large white teeth and long shining black claws. Lifeless eyes glared down at him as its mouth was twisted into a permanent soundless roar. Wufei's eyes widened. "A bear..?"  
  
~ Dinner ~  
  
"Duo! Put on some clothes!" The other four pilots shouted as the braided boy came downstairs in his boxers.  
  
He grinned. "I'd love to. but I cant. See. somebody." He glared playfully at Heero. "Threw my clothes out the window.. And there's a beehive near where they landed in the garden. Hell if I'm going out there and getting stung!" In spite of his cheery mood, the thoughts of what happened earlier made him quite nervous to sit in his chair.  
  
"Sit down Duo!" Quatre said as he pushed the braided boy towards his chair.  
  
Duo frowned and swallowed before gingerly sitting down in his chair. It creaked but did little more. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief, ignoring all the odd looks his friends were giving him. "So!" He said happily, even though something wasn't sitting quite right with him. "What're we eating?"  
  
Quatre smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well since someone got into everything in order to make a sandwich." Everyone looked at Duo who grinned sheepishly. " I made Hamburger Helper."  
  
Quatre passed out the plates of food he had already dished up and set what was left in the pan on the table.  
  
Dinner came and went as it usually did, Duo ranting about something going on in the book he was reading, three of the four pilots just nodding here and there in order to convince Duo they were listening. Quatre was probably the only one actually listening.  
  
"Wouldn't that really suck if we were stranded in a house on an island where murders where happening? Man. I'm just glad we aren't on an island. that would bite! But thankfully we aren't and we all have our Gundams if we need to leave. Oh! And the car too.... How did we get that car anyway? Oh who cares?! Oh! I wanted to ask you, Quatre, if you told the others about the sec-"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I will later." He half-smiled and resumed eating.  
  
Duo gave him an odd look and then shrugged. "Heero. don't you think it's time you told everyone about the."  
  
A warning glare quickly shut Duo up. He sighed in frustration. Wufei looked up from his meal and looked from Quatre to Heero, frowning. 'I can understand Heero being secretive. but Quatre? I don't like this.' He returned to his meal, glancing between the two every now and then.  
  
Trowa noted the suspicious looks everyone was giving each other and chuckled inwardly. 'Amazing. how quickly suspicion can travel between friends when nothing bad has happened yet.' He thought.  
  
Duo caught movement from the living room out of the corner of his eye. He leaned back in his chair, trying to figure out what it was, but that dark living room didn't reveal any of its secrets. Duo finished the rest of his meal and stood p, everyone watching him as he snuck stealthily towards whatever. or whoever he was after.  
  
"Duo... what are."  
  
"SSSHHH!" He hissed and continued on. The other pilots looked at each other and stood up, following Duo. The braided boy leapt in the direction of the noises and a loud crash filled the uneasy silence, followed by a sharp cry of pain and a string of curses. Heero flipped on the light switch to reveal..  
  
Duo. On top of the broken remains of the coffee table.  
  
"A little help here guys?" he winced, broken wood jutting upwards, hurting his back. Duo was lifted up and he grimaced. "Um. thanks."  
  
"What was that all about, baka?" Heero demanded.  
  
"I heard something! Sounded like someone or something was in here, movin' around. So I decided to come and see what it was.. And." He narrowed his eyes, spotting the culprit of the noises as it scurried out of the wreck of the former coffee table. "YOU!" he shouted.  
  
Needless to say, a chase ensued. Duo chased down the rat while Heero chased after Duo. After an hour, Heero caught up to Duo and had him pinned down in the hallway into the kitchen. "Baka! What in the hell is wrong with you!? Didn't you leave out the poison like I said?"  
  
Duo's front side was pressed hard onto the wood floor as Heero held his arms behind his back. "Lemme go! I have to catch him!"  
  
"Hey.... Um. guys.?" Quatre stood behind the two boys. Heero looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wufei caught the mouse. You can let him go Heero." Quatre chuckled softly and turned and left.  
  
"Well?!" Duo demanded.  
  
Heero sighed and got up, walking back to the living room.... He could hear that Duo wasn't far behind. The braided boy slipped past Heero and plopped down on the couch next to Wufei, whom was grinning and teasing Duo about how easily he had caught the mouse.  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Duo grumbled. "I'm thirsty. anyone else want a drink while I'm up?"  
  
"Yeah get me a glass of water please Duo." Wufei asked, a smirk still on his face.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at him. "Why of course, oh mighty mouse killer." He mumbled and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm." Duo said softly as he closed the opened cabinet underneath the sink with his foot so he could examine what had caught his interest.. There was already a glass pulled out and it was filled with water. He frowned and examined the glass. It looked clean. He shrugged and then went into the fridge, pulling out a sprite for himself. He grabbed the glass of water and went back into the living room, handing it to Wufei. "Here! Oh mighty slayer of rodents!" He said sarcastically as he shoved the glass into Wufei's hand.  
  
The Chinese boy snickered at Duo as he plopped down next to him. Heero was sitting in an armchair near the couch and Quatre was sitting snugly next to Trowa.  
  
Duo opened his sprite and took a drink. "Now. I think you should tell them, Heero. about the email you received."  
  
Heero looked at him and sighed. Now everyone was watching Heero. "Fine." He said quietly, sitting up and leaning forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "Doctor J sent me an email.. Someone has managed to hack into their systems and our location might have been revealed to whomever was clever enough to break into the system. He doesn't know for sure."  
  
The other three looked at Heero incredulously.  
  
"how."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Duo sighed and leaned back on the couch, sipping his soda.  
  
Wufei brought his glass of water to his lips, taking a drink  
  
"and. They received an email from their hackers as well.. Accusing us of being murderers. and stating we were undoubtedly guilty and we shall be sentenced." He looked down at the floor. "To death."  
  
Duo nearly choked on the sprite. Heero hadn't told him that! Coughing came from Wufei. Duo looked over at him.  
  
"He's choking!" Quatre cried. Duo was frozen with surprise. Wufei dropped his glass, the contents spilled on the floor, and leaned forward, falling off the couch.. Heero jumped out of his chair, rushing to Wufei's side, turning him over.  
  
"He's.." Quatre whispered in horror. Duo tensed.Trowa's emerald eyes were widened with shock.  
  
"dead." Heero said dryly. "poisoned."  
  
* Yes. for all you Eddie Izzard fans out there. I did in fact steal that from him. ^_^  
  
A/N: Wow.. One down 4 to go. Is it the hacker? Or. someone else? Who could have done it?  
  
Let's review!  
  
Heero knew about the poison both before and after Wufei's death Quatre was also retaining information about the secret passageway AND he had access to the kitchen Trowa has seemed remarkably calm throughout their stay in that creepy house. An outsider could possibly have snuck in and used the secret passageway to get into the kitchen while Duo was chasing the mouse Duo seems so innocent. he must be guilty!  
  
Oh! For you And Then There Were None fans out there. did you notice the linking thingys?!  
  
You all must pay attention to tiny details. They might be important.  
  
Duo: I still say its Relena!!!  
  
Oh come off it Duo. We know it's not Relena. Sheesh  
  
Anyway. Until the next ch!  
  
Bai!~*  
  
~ DB ~ 


	4. Coincidence

They All Fall Down  
  
By: DB  
  
Part 4:  
  
Coincidence  
  
"How!?" Quatre said breathlessly. "it was just water! Wasn't it!?"  
  
Deep blue accusing eyes rounded on Duo. "Why don't we ask the person who got it for him?" Heero said coolly.  
  
Duo's eyes went wide. "It wasn't me.. I didn't do it.. You have to believe me! I would never.."  
  
Heero raised a hand to silence him. "What happened?"  
  
"I went into the kitchen. the glass of water was already out. I looked at it. it seemed fine! Then I grabbed a drink out of the fridge and came back! I don't have any reason to kill Wufei. I'm not a murderer!"  
  
Everyone looked at the Death Scythe pilot incredulously. He chewed his bottom lip.  
  
"Well. someone poisoned him. a glass of water can't kill you." Trowa said calmly. He'd been a soldier since he could remember.. Death between friends was no new thing to him. "Can you tell what poison?"  
  
Heero looked at Trowa and then at Wufei's blue face, grimacing. "Well he died of asphyxiation.. So that rules out Arsenic.. I'm guessing. Potassium Cyanide.. It's the only thing that could have killed him so fast."  
  
"Wait. how does that rule out arsenic?" Quatre asked softly.  
  
"Well. from arsenic. he would have had stomach problems and thrown up a lot before dying. Potassium Cyanide works much faster and he drank it. suffocating him which Arsenic couldn't have done." Heero sighed. "Well. we can't leave him here. Trowa? Will you help me carry him upstairs?"  
  
Trowa glanced to Quatre and the blonde nodded. "Sure." Trowa said quietly, rising and helping The Perfect Soldier carry Wufei's body upstairs.  
  
Quatre pulled his knees to his chest while Duo sat there, shaking his head. "I didn't do it. You believe me. don't you Quatre?"  
  
The blonde looked over at him, smiling softly. "Sure."  
  
Duo frowned and looked at the floor. "This all seems familiar. Like it's happened somewhere before.. " He thought as hard as he could. "I think I've got it!" He shouted, jumping up from the couch and bounding upstairs.. Leaving Quatre all alone..  
  
~ much Later ~  
  
Everyone remaining was in the living room once more. Duo was thumbing through the pages of his book, scanning each one for whatever he was looking for. Heero found an outlet and was typing away at his laptop; Quatre was huddled next to Trowa.  
  
The tension was starting to become unbearable.  
  
'They couldn't believe it was I. That's absurd! No one could ever think it was I!'  
  
'I have to figure this out. who could it have been? Maybe. I wonder.'  
  
'Just keep level headed. stay out of trouble. no one will be the wiser. no one.'  
  
'It's got to be somewhere'  
  
Duo reached over and took another drink of his sprite. Before.  
  
"AH HA!" He shouted, leaping off the couch, scaring everyone in the room out of their wits.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Heero glared at him from his chair.  
  
"I know why this is familiar! In the book I'm reading. I told you all about it earlier.but that was mindless chatter. This time it's important so listen up. The first person to die in the book was some guy.. He died from poisoning in his drink."  
  
"So?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
Duo grinned. "Death by asphyxiation.. Potassium cyanide in his drink. Now where does that sound familiar? Oh gee. you just dragged someone upstairs who died the same way! Oh wow... And here's another similarity.." He frowned, thumbing back through the pages. " They both kicked the bucket right after some mysterious person accused them of being murderers. and they both were in a sense.. Guilty of crimes the law couldn't get them for." Duo put his hand to his forehead and plopped back down on the couch. feeling very dizzy.  
  
Three pairs of eyes watched the braided boy warily.  
  
"Are you saying. the murderer is reading the same book.. And decided to kill us the same way?" Heero asked skeptically.  
  
Duo yawned, suddenly tired. "Yep. But there's one problem.. In the book. there's ten people. and now there's only four of us. so it doesn't fit." He stretched, yawning once more, trying to keep his eyelids up. "So that means." His eyelids fell. "That means." he whispered. Heero leapt from his chair, rushing over to Duo when the braided boy didn't move or finish his sentence.  
  
He shook his lover. "Duo wake up!" he felt for a pulse. it was still there and pretty strong. Quatre bit his lip and Trowa pulled him closer.  
  
"He's probably just worn out Heero.." Trowa said quietly.  
  
"I don't think so." Heero whispered, smirking inwardly at how stupid he sounded. how believably stupid this all was. His hand wrapped around Duo's braid.  
  
"I think he's right." Quatre said suddenly. "There's a lot of coincidences between his book and our situation. At dinner. he was talking about how they were trapped in a house. with no way of getting back to their homes. Think about it. We're trapped in a house.. If we left. where would we go? Where could we go? We might as well be on an island too."  
  
Heero frowned, then looked at Quatre. "How'd the second person die? Did he say?"  
  
Quatre chewed on his bottom lip. He closed his eyes. "They fell asleep. and didn't wake up." He said almost too softly to be heard. But he was heard.  
  
Deep-set blue eyes rounded back to Duo. "Well. the killer seemed to have miscalculated on how much of a sleeping drug to use. Duo's still alive." Heero reached over and took the book from the sleeping boy's hands. "I remember him telling me. they die the same way these boys do in a nursery rhyme." He flipped through the pages, stopping when his eyes caught italic print. "Got it." And with that he proceeded to read the rhyme:  
  
10 Little Indian Boys went out to dine One choked his little self, and then there were Nine  
  
9 Little Indian Boys sat up very late One overslept himself, and then there were Eight  
  
8 Little Indian Boys travelling in Devon One said he'd stay, and then there were Seven  
  
7 Little Indian Boys chopping up sticks One chopped himself in halves, and then there were Six  
  
6 Little Indian Boys playing with a hive A bumblebee stung one, and then there were five  
  
5 Little Indian Boys going in for law One got in Chancery, and then there were four  
  
4 Little Indian Boys going out to sea A Red herring swallowed one, and then there were three  
  
3 Little Indian Boys walking in the zoo A big bear hugged one, and then there were two  
  
2 Little Indian Boys sitting in the sun One got frizzled, And Then There Was One  
  
1 Little Indian Boy left all alone He went and hanged himself and then there was none.  
  
Heero closed his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
Trowa checked his wrist watch. "Around 11:30.."  
  
'what perfect timing.' Heero thought bitterly. "This stage has been set very well." he said quietly. "But the next murder won't happen. There's not one place called Devon anywhere near here.."  
  
"Um. Heero. I was rummaging through the desk in our room. and I found a letter.. The last name of the former owner of this house.."  
  
"let me guess. is Devon."  
  
Quatre nodded feebly. "Heero. the email the doctors received from the hackers. did it have a title?" he watched Heero leave the braided boy's side and go to his laptop. Quatre continued. "Duo was telling me. the old record that accused everyone of their crimes.. Was titled."  
  
"Swan Song.." Heero said quietly, reading off the subject line. Doctor J had sent him a copy of the email in question. heero looked up and saw Quatre staring at him, nodding slightly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Heero looked over at Duo. "You're the last one I want killed." He whispered, sure no one could hear him.  
  
"We have to leave this house. Now if we can!"  
  
"We can't" Heero said solemnly. "Orders." But his saddened eyes fell on Duo once more. He would do anything to protect his lover from being murdered. even if it meant betraying the orders he had been given.  
  
"And by following those orders. you're condemning us to death!" Quatre shouted, leaping out of his spot next to Trowa. "Heero, please! For once in your life. Don't follow the rules! Think of what might happen to us! What might happen to Duo! Heero."  
  
"Enough." He said coldly, giving Quatre a glare that could melt steel.  
  
The small blonde boy bit back his fear. "No."  
  
Heero didn't need another fight.. He walked over to the couch, scooping Duo up in his arms. "We'll discuss this in the morning." he looked at Duo's pale face. "when we're all awake to hear it." Bitterness and tension filled the room as the Perfect Soldier gave the other two boys a passing lance before turning and heading towards the stairs.  
  
"We aren't going to leave this house." Quatre said quietly. "None of us will."  
  
End of part 4  
  
A/N: yeah, yeah. I know this part was a lil shorter than the others but cut me some slack! I couldn't have found a better place to end it ^_^ Anyway. As you can prolly tell. I've decided to incorporate the book more into my fanfic! Thus making it an all around great fic! (Using Agatha Christie's fantastic book as crutches of course ^_~) ANYWAY! Closer to discovering the killer yet?  
  
Duo: Its.!  
  
T_T it's who Duo!?  
  
Duo: heh heh. Nevermind ^_^;;;;  
  
Exactly. Now its review time!  
  
Heero seemed to know exactly which poison killed his friend and the effects of another kind of poison. Could He be the killer?  
  
Trowa has shown some emotion towards the happenings. but he could be acting. and he's remained quite silent through the proceedings. Could the stoic clown be the derranged killer?  
  
Quatre was all alone in the room.. All alone with Duo's drink. He could have slipped some sleeping pills into the soda can and no one would have been the wiser. But does Quatre really seem the type to murder his best friend? I've read about more innocent characters snapping. ^_~  
  
And Duo.. Duo knew about the connections with the book. Could he be using it to his advantage? Creating a murder crime just like the perfect murders he had read in the book?  
  
But there's still one element at work here.. The possible threat from the outer world.  
  
Who could it be?  
  
I'll let you ponder on it ^_^  
  
~ DB ~ 


	5. From Above

They All Fall Down  
  
Part 5: From Above  
  
By: DB  
  
A/N: Gomen! I had a lot of stuff to do and I was planning to reformat my comp even though it never happened. OH! And just so ya know.... I was watching "Remember the Titans" before writing this ^_~  
  
The sunlight poured into the window, bringing a surreal golden light to the already unreal room. A switchblade sat upon the old antique dresser, plucking the light from the air and glinting brightly as if to announce to the occupants of the room that it was there. The faint humming of bees could barely be heard below the second story room of the house.  
  
It was a wonder that life still lingered here. Granted the flowers below were wild and unkempt and often times you could find dandelions and other weeds lurking here and there. The tall oak trees outside seemed out of place as well, so colorful with deep green leaves and patches of colors here and there where birds chose to nest.  
  
But those birds were no where to be found.  
  
The chirping had subsided long ago.  
  
Worried eyes gazed out into the landscape. "Am I doing the right thing....?" He asked to the empty trees, not expecting an answer. A slight breeze rustled the trees that seemed so close, like he could reach out and touch the leaves.... But then he knew that here was a good 3 feet separating the open window from the nearest leaf. "Maybe.... Just once...." He sighed. "But I can't...." He looked down at the wild and freely growing flowers below. "I just can't...." He closed his eyes tightly. "Forgive me..." He pleaded to the sky before turning.  
  
~ Later, after breakfast ~  
  
Heero was once more typing away at his laptop, Quatre seemed to be lost within his own thoughts and Trowa was... being his stoic self as usual. Duo hadn't come downstairs yet and the silence was unnerving but no one dared break it to ask about the boy.  
  
Minutes passed, the only noises were the tapping of the keys on Heero's laptop until...  
  
THUMP  
  
And everyone jumped. "What was that?" Quatre asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
THUMP  
  
"It's coming from upstairs..." Trowa said quietly. There was a loud groaning of old hinges and then the creak, creak, creaking of the floorboards. Heero grabbed the gun at his side. He looked at the others and motioned for them not to move. Heero stood and got up, walking stealthily to the stairs. He cocked the gun, crouching low to the ground. The stairs began to moan and creak under the weight of the yet unseen culprit. Heero closed his eyes, listening....  
  
"Freeze!" He shouted as he rounded on the person.  
  
"AAAH!" The person was halfway through the process of moving down a step but the surprise attack sent him sprawling down the last four stairs and plowing straight into Heero. He fired the gun straight into the ceiling. Bright blue eyes looked up into Heero's, an incredulous smile gracing the pinned boy's lips "Well...Good morning to you too... Didya wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning or something?"  
  
Heero was torn between smiling and telling the boy off, so he did neither and kissed his forehead. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up."  
  
Duo reached up and tweaked Heero's nose. "With your snoring, how could I not?" He laughed, still holding on to the other boy's nose.  
  
Heero frowned, "I do not and let go of my nose!"  
  
"Before I do... you must tell me Heero... Who's your daddy?" He chuckled and tweaked Heero's nose again. "Come on...Tell me!"  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow and brought the gun to Duo's temple. "You were saying?" He grinned devilishly.  
  
Duo tweaked his nose harder. "I was saying... I'm not letting go until you tell me... Now Heero... Who is your daddy?" This was the fun part of the game. 'Let's see how far you can be pushed...'  
  
Heero cocked the gun. "Let go Duo..." His eyes flashed dangerously. 'How far can you take this? Aren't you afraid?' He wondered to himself. There was only one step left after cocking the gun.  
  
"Nope.... Say it!" The grinned widened. "Who. Is. Your. Daddy!?"  
  
"Ahem..." Quatre said quietly. He was trying not to chuckle at the sight of the two boys sprawled out on the ground. At the angle Quatre stood in, he couldn't see the gun or where it was pointed. "Sorry but I couldn't help but overhear.... Anyway..." The blonde sounded unusually bitter and a hint of something resembling resentment lurked within his bright eyes. "We have things to discuss, don't we? You said we were to wait until everyone was awake. So... come on." And he turned on his heel and walked swiftly back to his seat, barely making a noise.  
  
"He wake up on the wrong side of the bed too?" Duo whispered to Heero.  
  
"Heh..." Heero snickered and climbed off of Duo, taking his place in the recliner once more. Duo went after him, hopping over the back of the couch.  
  
"Now what's going on? Did something happen after I fell asleep? I mean I know the things happening here are weird but, if push comes to shove... we can always leave... Can't we?" Duo searched the faces of his comrades. Quatre had an intense gaze set on Heero, whom was regarding the braided baka and missed the look (even though he could feel the pair of eyes boring into him).  
  
"No." Quatre said coldly. "For reasons beyond our understanding..." His cold stare fell on Duo. "We can't leave."  
  
"What?! Are you kidding me? The door's right there! There isn't a town for miles and no one would see our Gundams if we just took off!"  
  
"That's not the reason... confidentiality has got nothing to do with our inability to leave." Heero sighed. "One person may have died here but that doesn't mean we will too."  
  
Duo leapt off the couch. "Heero! That was WUFEI! He was our friend! How can you speak of him like he was just another casualty lost during a battle!?"  
  
"Because to Heero over here.... He was." Quatre said quietly. "I need fresh air." He quickly stood and walked briskly away. From the living room, the boys could hear the door open loudly and slam shut.  
  
"He'll be alright, just let him cool down."  
  
~ Outside, 10 minutes later ~  
  
Quatre laid down on the flowerbed, the sweet smells of so many different flowers was relaxing. He had gotten used to the sound of bees buzzing here and there. He looked up at the peaceful, blue sky that with held all the horrors of space behind its soothing façade. "I almost don't want to leave..." He whispered softly. "Even in spite of the house's flaws... it's so peaceful here." He smiled wistfully, his eyes closing.  
  
~ an hour later ~  
  
Duo wandered aimlessly around the house trying to find something. He sighed in frustration. "Where's my damn switchblade?!" He said loudly to himself. "GAH!" He stormed back upstairs and went into his room, Heero was frowning while regarding his laptop. Duo looked at him, a puzzled expression contorting his features. "What's up Heero?" Duo asked as he climbed on the bed behind Heero and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder. "What's that?" Duo asked, pointing to the screen at the display of text.  
  
"Nothing." Heero said softly. "Just catching up on a bit of reading is all."  
  
Duo only looked more confused. "On your laptop?" He shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." He sighed. "This morning.... Were you really going to shoot me?"  
  
Heero turned his head to look incredulously at him. "Why would you ask that?"  
  
Duo chewed on his lower lip, remembering the hungry look in Heero's eyes. "It seemed like you wanted too..." He buried his face in the crook of the other boy's neck. He knew full well he had picked the fight, but still. "Am I that bad...?"  
  
Heero shuddered slightly. "No... you aren't bad Duo..." He sighed. "Duo, I-" But his sentence was cut off by a knock on their door.  
  
"Come in." Heero said placidly.  
  
Trowa appeared in the doorway. "Has anyone seen Quatre?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N time!: Heh heh.... Even shorter than the last but it's better than nothing, ne? Ok! There were some major hints in this chapter if you didn't notice! Let's review!  
  
Heero went a little overboard in the game he and Duo had played that morning. He pulled a gun on Duo for cryin' out loud!  
  
Trowa seemed to be, well, virtually gone the entire ch.... Whether it was mentally or physically, he just wasn't all there.  
  
Duo wanted to push Heero to see how far he could go before he snapped... he could have been just trying to play innocent to throw Heero off.  
  
And Quatre.... He was acting a bit colder than normal towards everyone.... Especially Heero. Or maybe he could be... the next victim...  
  
I love instigating.  
  
~DB~ 


End file.
